


YANA

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: A little after yours and Spencer’s one year anniversary.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Kudos: 19





	YANA

“You’re staring,” you mumble as you continue to sketch in your artbook. 

“Am I not allowed to stare?” Spencer asks with a smirk from the other side of couch where you’re both sitting. 

“You can, but I can practically hear your thoughts, honey.” you set your notebook down, still open. 

Spencer leans in and sees you were sketching him. It looked amazing. He looked amazing, and he was always in awe of how you draw him so beautifully.

“What’re you thinking about, Spence?” you ask softly, hand resting on his leg, causing him to look up at you.

“You,” he replies with such ease, “Always you.”

You smile back at him, “Yeah? What about me, specifically?”

Flashback

“Zoe, no! I don’t need to be set up on another date! I’m perfectly fi-Oh shoot!” you cry out when you bump into someone as you walk out of the library, books in hand, but now on the wet ground. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” the man you bumped into, bending over and quickly picking the books up and trying to wipe away as much of the rain water as possible, “I can pay for the water damage.”

You shake your head politely, “It’s alright. It happens sometimes. Mostly my fault for not putting them away in my bag like I should have. But thank you….”

“Spencer.”

“Well thanks, Spencer. I’m Y/N.”

He sits up, setting his book right beside your artbook and scooting closer to you, “Your smile. Your presence. Your wit. Your intelligence. Your beauty. Your artistic capabilities.”

Your giggle cuts him off and he just stares at you with love in his eyes as you say, “Alright, Casanova. Slow your roll. I’m already yours, no need to woo me.”

“That’s what I think about a lot too.”

“What?”

“How you’re mine and I’m yours. 397 days,15 hours, and-” he pauses and checks his watch, “29 minutes, is how long we’ve been together. Within the first few months of dating, I was always afraid you’d realize that I’m not good enough, that you can have someone better. A year later, you’re still here.”

“Spencer-”

“I thought I’d always be alone, you know?”

“Spencer, sweetheart, you’ll never be alone as long as I’m here by your side. YANA.”

His lips twitch into a smile as he states, “Doctor Who, Season 3 Episode 11.”

Your smile matches Spencer’s and you lean in, pecking his lips, “YANA, Spencer.”

“YANA, Y/N.”


End file.
